Imagination
by MinuteCloser2Failing
Summary: Amy has always been an avid writer, especially fanfiction. Without TV, she's resorted to slashing the boys in the camp.


For the amazing kink meme at twd-kinkmeme. livejournal. com/ 648. html

More people should go and fill all the Glenn kinks haha.

Sigh. I need to improve my writing skills. Bad. D:

* * *

><p>It has been way too long. Amy bit her nails, staring at the other members of the group as they buzzed around, trying to keep themselves busy. It was so frustrating. It was a horrible addiction and she was going through total withdrawal from the lack of it ever since the darn zombie apocalypse, world-ending fiasco ruined all of their lives. Yes, yes, there were more dire needs in this new world of theirs: food, water, blahblah. No time for petty things like delicious hot guys moaning as they rub their hard manhood against each other and just- UGH. She huffed angrily, both hands mussing up her hair in her own total agony at the lack of man sexing in her life.<p>

"Amy, right? Are you feeling okay?" She looked up from where she was sitting, the new guy's worried face staring back down. She quickly nodded, assuring him that she was fine before he walked off to handle some other business. Rick… Andrea told her that he got saved by Glenn. Mm, Rick was probably very grateful to him. She could just imagine it.

_"Glenn. I just wanted to say…Thank you," Rick whispered, "You saved me." He stepped forward, eyes heavy with unhidden lust for the Asian boy in front of him._

_Glenn leaned against the wall behind him, breathing heavily as the man's hand reached forward and cupped his hardening member. "Rick, you don't have to-mmph." Any protest he might've had faded into a whimper as the taller man began rubbing him with those strong hands._

_"Let me show you," Rick leaned down to kiss the boy, "just how grateful I am."_

Amy blushed. This is too weird. She's never imagined anyone she knew in real life in such situations. But… now that she thought about it, most of the guys in her camp were pretty hot. She looked over at Shane as he stalked across the camp with that air of dominance and the slight mix of crazy and hurt in his eyes. Didn't Rick know him before the world fell to pieces? They were both cops…partners from the look of it. Oh my god.

_"Shane, we can't do this anymore," Rick moaned into Shane's mouth," I'm married now. God, I'm going to be a father soon." Shane growled, aggressively tearing off Rick's dirty uniform shirt. Both of them were sweaty from a long day of policing and Shane has been working with Rick day in and day out and, by god, he missed that feel of that man's dick in his hand, and his own dick in Rick's ass. _

_"Come on, Rick. Lori's got ya all wound up," Shane reached into Rick's unzipped pant, gripping his semi-hard cock. "Let me help you loosen up a bit."_

"Hello~ Earth to Amy. What're you thinking about?" Amy blinked, broken out of her daze by the familiar voice. Glenn had crouched down in front of her, waving his hand in front of her eyes. She squeaked, embarrassed to have been caught thinking such dirty things.

"Nothing! I was...uh… Could you get me some pads next time you go to the city?" Amy blurted out, unable to think of anything else. Glenn blinked, obviously surprised at the forwardness of the request.

"Oh, I-I already got some. Andrea threw some in the bag on our last trip. Do you-," he face flushed, "Do you need them right now? I could go find them or something." Glenn moved to get up as he stammered, unaware of the presence behind him.

She gasped, opening her mouth to warn him that-

"Goddamn it! Fucking chink!" Too late… "Watch where the fuck you're going." Daryl cursed, mood still sour at his brother's disappearance. Glenn flinched, hands up in defense- surrender- something like that, as he backed away from the man.

"Sorry! Sorry. You okay?" Glenn looked worried and a little bit scared.

"Probably be better if you could open your goddamn eyes," Daryl turned away and walked back to his corner of the camp, muttering curses under his breath.

She probably should've said or done something but all she could do was watch the scene before her and just mind-drool at the possibilities.

_"Ah! D-Daryl, please!" Glenn cried out as he clawed at the dirt beneath him._

_"Shut up!" Daryl snarled into his ear, tightening his hold of the boy's hair, that damn baseball cap thrown off to the side somewhere. His other hand slid under the boy's pants and slipped between his cheeks. Glenn whimpered as a calloused finger wiggled its way into him. "You ain't done nothing but piss me off."_

_"I-" another finger pushed in, "I'm sorry! Please, Daryl, don't!" He smirked, slipping his fingers out and pulling Glenn's pants down to his bent knees._

_Daryl pulled out his throbbing cock and positioned it before slowly pushing himself in. Glenn cried out as he felt himself being stretched by Daryl's huge dick, squeezing his eyes shut at the pain. "Think of this as a lesson. Don't mess with a Dixon."_

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Glenn scrunched his brows in confusion. After he managed to escape with his limbs intact from the moody Dixon, he turned back to see Amy staring off into space again. Though, this time, she had satisfaction plastered all over her face.

"…Okay..um… I guess I'll just… go now…"


End file.
